Kissing
by yongie13
Summary: Ciuman! Ryeowook bingung bagaimana cara ia melakukannya dan meyakinkan semua orang kalau ia bisa melakukannya dan hubungannya akan bertahan lama/namja manis itu kemudian meminta Yesung mengajarinya/hahh bagaimana kalau Yesung yang mengajarinya berciuman/YeWook/BxB/part2nd/Kissing-End.
1. Chapter 1

**Kissing**

**chapter 1**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: BxB, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

Sebagai pilihan dalam cinta, _First_ _Kiss_ menjadi begitu sangat berharga dan harus dilakukan dengan seseorang yang disukai. Selain itu, memilih seseorang itu harus dengan tepat. Bukan sembarang orang atau tidak sengaja. Tapi ada juga yang tanpa sengaja hanya saja... Pikirkanlah selanjutnya. Cara menemukan orang yang tepat adalah _dia haruslah kekasihmu_.

Di kota-kota besar seperti Seoul, terdapat cukup banyak sekolah khusus _namja_. Salah satunya _SM high school._ Ryeowook, menjadi salah satu murid tahun kedua. Saat pergi ke taman hiburan ia bertemu dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik kemudian menyatakan cintanya, Jung krystal. Tinggi _yeoja_ itu hanya 165. Saat itu sedang diadakan lomba menyanyi dan Ryeowook tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Krystal.

"Dia cantik! Sangat cantik... Akhh _yeppeuda_."

"_Neppeuda_!"

Ryeowook mendelik menatap seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci yang duduk di sebelahnya, Sungmin. _Namja_ itu tidak terlalu suka dengan _yeojachigu_ temannya itu. _'Neppeuda_!' satu kata itu saja yang dikatakannya kalau Ryeowook memperlihatkan photo Krystal saat mereka sedang beristirahat di kelas. Ryeowook memilih membawa bekal makanan yang dimasak di apartemen daripada harus mengeluarkan uang kembali sekedar membeli makanan di kantin sekolah.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan!" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak kemudian menyimpan kembali ponsel yang memamerkan photo Krystal. Mengambil sumpit dan mulai ritual makan siangnya.

"Tapi _hyung_ serius Wook_-ie_... Kau tidak cocok dengannya. Bahkan kau lebih cantik kalau menggunakan _maiddress_ seperti festival sekolah tahun lalu."

Sungmin berujar sembari mengingat kejadian setengah tahun lalu. **Iya**! Dia memang benar. Saat festival sekolah yang dilakukan setahun sekali, saat itu Ryeowook diminta menjadi maid penjaga kedai makanan kelas mereka. Tepatnya keduanya _namja_ itu yang melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung yang datang dari berbagai sekolah undangan. Karena sekolah khusus _namja_ jadi tidak memiliki pelajar _yeoja_.

"_Hyung_!" _namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya saat mendengar Sungmin harus mengingatkannya pada setengah tahun lalu. Itu sungguh menyebalkan kalau ia harus menjadi seorang _yeoja_. Apalagi setelah itu cukup banyak _namja_ yang menyatakan suka padanya. Ryeowook tidak suka kalau ia harus menjadi _uke_ seperti Sungmin yang ternyata memiliki kekasih satu tingkat dibawah mereka.

"Nanti kau temani _hyung_ ke sekolah Kyuhyun hmm? _Hyung_ ingin mengembalikan beberapa buku miliknya."

"_Hyung_ harus membayar untuk itu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pernahkah merasa sedikit aneh dengan apa yang sering kali dilihat? Saat kaki melintasi trotoar jalan dan mata melihat begitu banyak kejadian. Ketika otak dengan cerdasnya merekam semua kejadian itu.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah melangkah kembali. Mereka baru saja melewati sekolah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengembalikan buku-buku milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menatap _hyung_ seperti itu?" Sungmin sedikit memelankan langkahnya saat menyadari sejak meninggalkan sekolah Kyuhyun yang memang jam pulang mereka lebih lama dari sekolah Sungmin dan Ryeowook, _namja_ manis dengan tinggi 173 itu trus saja menatap ke arah Sungmin. Ada sesuatu yang diperhatikannya sejak matanya menatap Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Sudah sejak kapan _hyung_ melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya.

"_Mwo_? Melakukan apa?" Sungmin sedikit bingung. Ia menautkan alisnya menatap _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hmm..." Ryeowook sedikit ragu mengatakannya. Tapi ia sungguh penasaran. "Itu... Maksudnya..." ia masih bingung. Menautkan jari-jarinya dan menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk sebuah gerakan yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Ciuman? Sejak pertama jadian dengan Kyuhyun.. Aaaakkk! Jangan katakan sudah hampir seminggu jadian dan kau belum mencium Krystal? _Aigoo_~ bodoh sekali kau!"

"_Hyung_!"

Ryeowook yang sebelumnya sedikit ragu kemudian mengubah ekspresinya. Ia kesal dengan ejekan Sungmin. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu tidak pernah yakin Ryeowook cocok dengan status _namjachigu_ dari seorang _yeoja_ cantik seperti Krystal. Ia lebih yakin Ryeowoook berstatus _uke_ sepertinya.

"Menyebalkan!" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Dan suara gumaman itu semakin membuat Sungmin terkekeh karena tingkah yang dibuat teman satu kelasnya itu. "Aku pulang sendiri saja!" ucap Ryeowook yang tidak ingin Sungmin semakin menertawakannya. Ia melintasi jalan raya dan berpisah dengan Sungmin.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih banyak Wook_-ie_! Dan... Tidak jadi~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan sedikit berteriak. Ia memotong perkataannya sendiri dan masih berusaha menahan tawa agar Ryeowook tidak marah lebih lama dengannya.

Bukan hal seperti itu yang dipikirkan Ryeowook sebelumnya. Tapi kalau sudah melihat dan mendengar Sungmin seperti itu ia merubah pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak~ tidak... Bagaimana kalau Krystal marah saat aku menciumnya? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya! Pasti ciumanku akan begitu buruk!" ohhh otakku sakit!" gumam Ryeowook menahan kesal. Kaki-kaki mungilnya menendang krikil kecil di jalanan yang dilewati. Ia memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan Sungmin. Memilih berjalan kaki daripada menaiki bus dan ditertawakan Sungmin.

"Hhh~ Hnnnn~ Hhhhhh~~~"

Suara desahan pelan membuat Ryeowook berhenti dan mencari sumber suara. _Namja_ manis itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap seorang _namja_ berkepala besar dengan kemeja putih yang disingsingkan sedang memegang kepala seorang _yeoja_ yang menggunakan rok mini di atas lutut dan menciumnya.

Oh tidak!

"Hhh~~ Yesung_-ie_hhhh!"

Suara desahan _yeoja_ yang tertahan dan membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak suka melihat ciuman mereka. Apalagi _namja_ itu membelakanginya dan terlihat sekali sedang menikmati perbuatan mereka di balik pohon. Jalanan yang dilewati Ryeowook memang sepi.

Tuk

"Awww!"

Ryeowook melempar krikil dan mengenai kepala _namja_ itu. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya. _Namja_ itu mencari siapa yang melemparnya sedang _yeoja_ itu mengeratkan kembali mantel yang sedikit berantakan di tubuhnya. Keduanya mendapati Ryeowook yang hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"_Thanks_ Yesung_-ie_... Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

_Yeoja_ itu membaca sebuah pesan di ponsel miliknya. Ia memberikan beberapa uang lembaran kepada _namja_ yang dipanggil Yesung dan kemudian berjalan cepat. Sedang _namja_ berkepala besar itu kini berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Yakk! Kau yang melemparku kan?" teriaknya yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook.

"I... Itu... Salahmu sendiri kenapa berciuman di sana. Menjijikkan. "

"Aku tidak berciuman bodoh! Dia memintaku mengajarinya berciuman!"

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajah saat mendengar ucapan _namja_ bermata obsidian kembar itu. "Mengajarinya berciuman?"

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau? Kau harus membayar untuk itu!" ucap _namja_ bernama Yesung itu cepat. Ia menggunakan jass sekolahnya dan meletakkan ransel hitam di pundak kanan. Yesung membereskan dirinya dan bersiap meninggalkan Ryeowook. Sepertinya _namja_ berkepala besar itu telah membolos dari sekolahnya.

Grep

Brugh

"Ukhhh sakit BODOH!" maki Yesung saat tangan mungil Ryeowook menarik ranselnya cukup kuat dan membuatnya berhenti lalu terjatuh di jalan.

"_Mianhaeyo_."

"Apa lagi?" Yesung segera berdiri dengan bantuan Ryeowook. Ia mengepakkan debu yang menempel dan mendelik menatap _namja_ manis itu.

"Hmm... Itu.. Masalah ciuman itu? Apa kau mau megajariku juga? Aku.. Aku akan membayar untuk itu," ucap Ryeowook sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh malu mengatakan itu. Tapi ia ingin meminta Yesung mengajarinya.

"Aku... Aku punya _yeojachigu_. Dan aku tidak pernah berciuman. Kau mau mengajariku? Ryeowook... Namaku Kim Ryeowook."

"Sekolahmu?" tanya Yesung cepat. _Namja_ berkepala besar itu tidak banyak bertanya.

"Tahun kedua SM High School."

"Sekolah khusus _namja_? Owhh... Baiklah Ryeowook_-ie_. Aku lebih tua darimu."

Grep

Dengan cepat Yesung menarik pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan membuatnya mendekat. Ia menghapus jarak keduanya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Ryeowook. Menjilati bibir tipis itu seolah sedang mengulum permen. Ia membuka sedikit bibir Ryeowook dengan perintah, melesakkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu benda di dalamnya. Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu memukul dada bidangnya.

"Sesak... _Hyung_hhhh~" ucapnya sedikit tertahan. Menyadari itu Yesung melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan sedikit mengeluarkan smirk. Rasanya manis dan Hahh~~

"Kau memang harus dilatih. Hanya beberapa detik saja sudah sesak!"cibir Yesung kini melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tangannya di atas wajah Ryeowook seolah sedang meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit bingung. Ia tidak tahu maksud Yesung.

"50 ribu won."

"_Mwo_? Heiii _hyung_ yang menciumku. Harusnya aku yang minta bayaran."

Ryeowook menggembungkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Yesung yang melihat itu tidak menarik kembali tangannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah mungil Ryeowook. "Cepatlah bayar! Kau benar-benar tidak pernah berciuman heh? Aku bertaruh _yeoja_ itu akan memutuskanmu dengan cepat!"

"Heoh?" Ryeowook melepaskan tautan lengannya dan memiringkan kepalanya mendongak menatap Yesung. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan terlihat basah karena saliva yang keluar akibat ciuman mereka beberapa waktu lalu. "Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa menciumnya," sambung Yesung masih meminta bayaran pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Hanya ada sisah bekal makan siangku tadi," Ryeowook melepaskan ransel yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang masih berisi setengah lagi. Tapi Yesung segera menariknya.

"Anggap saja ini bayaran pembuka. Kau masih harus membayar 50 ribu won sebagai bayaran penutup."

"Bayaran penutup? Apa maksud _hyung_ saat aku sudah berhasil menciumnya dengan baik?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung menuju balik pohon tempat _namja_ tampan itu mencium _yeoja_ beberapa saat lalu. "Hu um... Dan bayaran utama akan aku katakan nanti!"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook berdiri dan menarik kotak bekal makannya.

"Yakk! Aku tidak akan meminta uang sebagai bayaran utama. Sudahlah! Kembalikan makan siang itu."

Yesung menggapai kembali kotak bekal siang Ryeowook. Ia tidak mempedulikan wajah Ryeowook yang menekuk kesal dan hanya duduk memperhatikan Yesung menghabiskan sisa makan siangnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bentuk _yeojachigu_-mu itu? Kenapa dia jadi menerimamu?"

Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bersender di pohon. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan photo Krystal pada Yesung. "Dia cantik kan _hyung_? Aku melihatnya mengikuti lomba bernyanyi, mengajaknya jalan-jalan kemudian mengatakan perasaan sukaku. Dia menerimaku sekitar lima hari lalu."

"Dia hanya balas budi padamu. Kau pasti diputuskan dalam satu minggu ini," cibir Yesung setelah memperhatikan _yeoja_ bernama Krystal yang diperlihatkan Ryeowook.

Jduagh

Ryeowook mendorong pundak Yesung sedikit menjauh. "_Hyung_ jangan bicara seperti itu, aku pasti bisa menciumnya dan hubungan kami akan lama," ia berujar pasti.

Sedang Yesung tidak terlalu berminat, _namja_ berkepala besar itu sibuk menghabiskan sisa makanan di kotak bekal Ryeowook.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

_Apapun yang terjadi setelah itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang harus dilakukan adalah tetap bersikap seperti biasanya dan tertawalah._

_Ohh iya..._

_Kalau kau teratawa jangan terlalu keras, akan sakit nanti saat kau menangis._

_First tutorial_

Sepulang sekolah Ryeowook segera menemui Yesung dengan membawa bekal makan siang yang diminta _namja_ kepala besar itu. Ia menemui Yesung di apartemen _namja_ tampan itu.

Luas!

Satu hal yang terfikir ketika Ryeowook melangkah masuk. Harusnya Yesung tinggal berdua di apartemen seluas ini. Sedikit berbeda jauh dengan apartemen Ryeowook yang minimalis. Tapi mengingat Yesung bisa mendapatkan uang dengan tarif sekali cium itu membuat Ryeowook mengerti. Mungkin akan sangat mudah membayar apartemen yang luas ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menciumnya kalau dalam keadaan gugup seperti itu?" Yesung sibuk memakan bekal makan siang buatan Ryeowook disaat _namja_ mungil itu diperintah untuk melakukan perkataan Yesung sebelumnya. Yesung memerintahnya untuk mencium peliharaannya sebagai pengganti Krystal. Itu adalah seekor anjing.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau anjing! Dan bagaimana bisa _hyung_ dibiarkan memelihara anjing di apartemen?" kesal Ryeowook menurunkan kembali anjing berbulu hitam dan putih yang begitu lucu. Membiarkan anjing itu kemudian mengitari tempat tidur yang kini sedang di duduki Ryeowook. Sedang _namja_ tampan itu duduk di kursi belajarnya. Keduanya sedang berada di kamar Yesung.

"Aku membayar lebih untuk anjing itu. Kalau begitu ganti saja dengan guling itu. Cepatlah!" perintahnya menunjuk guling berbalut kain putih bergaris merah yang berada tidak jauh dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menarik guling itu dan memeluknya, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke guling seolah sedang mencium seorang bayi. "Apa kau pikir _yeoja_ itu bayi heoh? Dia akan kabur kalau kau memajukan bibirmu seperti _namja_ mesum."

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya kesal karena apa yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia dikatakan _namja_ mesum oleh Yesung. bukankah Yesung lebih mesum darinya, buktinya mencium Ryeowook tanpa aba-aba kemudian meminta bayaran.

Yesung meletakkan kotak bekal makan di atas meja nakas kemudian duduk di hadapan Ryeowook dengan menyilakan kaki. Ia menarik kepala Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu melepaskan guling di genggamannya.

"Rileks... Kau harus rileks saat melakukannya. Apalagi untuk pertama kali. Ciuman itu adalah prilaku yang paling indah saat berhubungan," jelas Yesung menangkup wajah mungil Ryeowook. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook tanpa membuka mulutnya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan dan mampu membuat Ryeowook menutup matanya untuk merasakan kelembutan itu. Helaan nafas kehidupan yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Kau memang lebih cocok jadi _uke_!"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya dan mendelik menatap Yesung yang bicara seperti itu. Dengan jarak yang begitu singkat ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Yesung, bibir atas yang tipis dan bibir bawah yang sedikit lebih tebal. Hidung mancung, sepasang obsidian kembar yang tajam dan gesture wajah yang tampan. Tapi Ryeowook memilih diam dan tidak membalas ucapan Yesung.

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan," ucap Yesung melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Ryeowook. Ia kembali turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil kembali makan siang untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

Ryeowook mencoba beberapa kali tapi hasilnya tetap saja terlihat aneh. Namun Yesung mulai bosan melihatnya, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian meluluskan tahap pertama Ryeowook dan memintanya pulang.

"Aku ingin beristirahat. Kau juga sudah dua jam berada di apartemenku. Cepatlah pulang!"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengajaknya berkencan di Lotte world besok."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan dan membalik tubuhnya keluar dari apartemen Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu menunduk pelan sebelum menghilang dari koridor apartemen karena Yesung masih mengawasinya sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Yesung-_hyung_ aneh. Muahh... Chhh... Chhh~"

Sembari menunggu lift berhenti, Ryeowook yang berada di dalam mencoba mengulang pembelajarannya seorang diri. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau di dalam lift juga ada _cctv_. Mungkin _namja_ manis itu lupa kalau saja seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari suatu tempat. Ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa kali dan menutup matanya. Namun sikapnya kembali normal saat lift berdenting dan berhenti.

≠**Ý≠**

_Ciuman, bahasa cinta yang paling klasik._

_Memberikan rasa nikmat tersendiri dalam sebuah hubungan._

_"Besok sore jam tiga di Lotte world. Aku merindukanmu chagi."_

**Send**

Ryeowook mengirim sebuah pesan singkat ke _server_ Krystal. Ia menunggu balasannya cukup lama. Mungkin sudah hampir dua jam sejak ia mengirim pesan itu.

Drtttt

Sebuah pesan masuk ke _server_ ponselnya. Segera saja Ryeowook membukanya.

_"Besok datang ke tempatku jam 5."_

_Namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan menyila kakinya sebelum membalas pesan yang datang dari Yesung.

_"Untuk apa? Aku mulai kencan jam 3."_

Tidak terlalu lama kemudian ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah nomer sedang menghubungi membuat Ryeowook mengangkatnya.

_**"Datang ke tempatku jam lima. kau bisa menyelesaikan ciuman hanya dalam tiga menit."**_

Tutttt tuutttt

Panggilan itu berakhir dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menatap layar ponselnya. Suara Yesung terdengar berat namun sangat _mainly_. Akhhh Ryeowook jadi ingin punya suara seperti itu. Bukan suara tenor yang terdengar imut di telinga tiap orang seperti yang dimilikinya.

Drrttt

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar dan ia segera membuka pesan yang masuk.

_"Aku mengerti oppa~ sampai bertemu besok"_

Hatinya sedikit senang saat mendapat pesan balasan dari krystal. Hari ini ia tidak bertemu Krystal karena segera ke tempat Yesung sampai sore hari. Besok itu berarti satu minggu mereka jadian dan kencan pertama dengan Krystal. Ryeowook sangat berharap bisa melakukan ciuman itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kejam memang!_

_Tuan yang baik hati, dengarkan permintaanku._

_Beri ruang untukku bisa berada begitu dekat denganmu. Apapun yang akan terjadi, setelah ini akan banyak hal lain lagi yang harus kita kerjakan._

Suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan bila tuan bisa berciuman dengan pasangan tuan.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu melihat Ryeowook yang membereskan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam ransel. Bahkan ruang kelas mereka masih terdengar gaduh oleh bincangan teman-teman yang lain. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu hanya menatap aneh pada temannya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau akan berlibur lama?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Ryeowook memakai ranselnya. Ini sudah jam setengah dua siang hari. Setengah jam akan digunakan diperjalanan. Lalu mencari bunga kemudian mulai menunggu Krystal. Itu yang direncanakannya. "Aku akan berkencan dengan Krystal. Lalu menciumnya," Ryeowook mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik sesuatu yang membuat _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_Arraseo_! Lalu dia akan memutuskanmu! Haha," tawa Sungmin pecah dan membuat Ryeowook memukul pundaknya pelan.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan! Aku pergi duluan!"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Tak peduli sudah berapa lama Ryeowook menungu Krystal tapi _yeoja_ cantik itu tak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir dua jam dan bunga segar yang dibeli Ryeowook perlahan sedikit berubah karena cuaca yang panas. Tapi _namja_ manis itu masih setia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Lotte world menjadi pemandangan bagi beberapa pengunjung. Ia menjadi perhatian karena wajahnya yang manis, tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, jass abu-abu sebagai siswa SM High school dan beberapa tangkai mawar merah yang ditata dengan beberapa tangkai daisy menemaninya.

_Namja_ manis itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah hampir jam lima sore dan ia harus pergi ke apartemen Yesung. tapi panggilannya tidak di jawab Krystal, pesannya juga tidak dibalas oleh _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Drrrttt

"Cepat ke apartemenku bodoh!"

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya kesal menerima pesan dari Yesung. _namja_ manis itu mengitari sekeliling Lotte World kemudian memilih pergi setelah mengirim pesan singkat kalau ia sudah tidak menunggu Krystal lagi. Ia tidak ingin _yeoja_ cantik itu nanti datang dan mencarinya, biarlah dia sendiri yang menunggu _yeoja_ itu.

≠**Ý≠**

"_Hyung_!" panggil Ryeowok sedikit berteriak. Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan apartemen Yesung. tidak butuh waktu lama pintu bercat cream itu terbuka. menampilkan sosok Yesung yang hanya menggunakan kaos hijau polos dan celana jeans selutut.

"Kau kenapa? Sudah diputuskan?" tanya Yesung mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk, diikuti dengan kekehan pelan dari bibirnya. "Padahal masih begitu banyak teknik ciuman yang harus _hyung_ ajarkan padamu."

_Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menuangkan secangkir lemon tea hangat untuk Ryeowook. "Heyy bicaralah sesuatu~ sangat tidak enak bicara seorang diri seperti ini." pinta Yesung akhirnya.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak diputuskan. Krystal tidak datang."

"Jadi kau tidak menciumnya?" tanya Yesung menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan dibawah dagu memperhatikan Ryeowook kini meletakkan sebuket mawar di atas meja di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana aku menciumnya? Dia saja tidak datang! _Hyung_ kenapa memaksa sekali aku ke sini jam lima?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya. Yesung mengendikkan bahunya dan berpindah duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia mengambil buket bunga milik Ryeowook yang mulai layu. Memperhatikan dan mencium aroma yang menguar dari bunga mawar merah itu. "Wanginya tidak cocok denganmu."

_Namja_ manis itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa Sungmin ataupun Yesung seperti punya sikap yang sama. Sama-sama suka mengejeknya dengan kata-kata. Padahal ia baru bertemu dengan Yesung dua hari lalu. Tapi sudah begitu akrab seolah sudah lama bertemu.

"Kau tahu Wook_-ie_?" tanya yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Ia menyesakkan kepala besarnya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook menimbulkan sensasi geli untuk _namja_ mungil itu. "Ciuman itu suatu tindakan sederhana yang begitu romantis. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kalau terlalu memaksa. Harus perlahan dan..merasakan perasaan pasangan untuk memilikinya lebih."

Suara baritone Yesung membuat Ryeowook harus menahan suara desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya akibat sentuhna nafas dan bibir lembut Yesung di lehernya.

"_Hyung_ mau mengajariku lagi tahap ciuman kedua?"

"_Anio_!" ucap Yesung segera menjauh dari Ryeowook. Ia membuat jarak dan melempar bantalan sofa mengenai wajah Ryeowook. Rambut _namja_ manis itu kini berantakan karena apa yang dilakukan Yesung barusan.

"Masakan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar!" perintah Yesung mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu dapur.

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. Ia menahan amarahnya seorang diri. Sebagai _namja_, Ryeowook memang suka memasak tapi bukan untuk Yesung juga. "Cepatlah!" perintah Yesung sekali lagi tapi sekalipun dalam keadaan kesal ia tetap bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Hanya ada ramen di sana. benar saja, bahkan cabe saja tidak ada. Yang ada cuma makanan instan.

≠**Ý≠**

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memutuskannya? Bukankah dua hari lalu ia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Yesung yang kini duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia kembali memakan bekal makan siang yang dibawa Ryeowook. Sedang _namja_ manis itu sibuk dengan guling Yesung. menciumnya dengan berbagai cara. Sudah empat hari ia berlatih ciuman dengan Yesung. Dan sudah tak terhitung bibirnya di kecup oleh _namja_ tampan itu.

_"Oppa... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok."_

Sebuah pesan singkat dibaca Ryeowook di _server_ ponselnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan dari Krystal. Segera saja _namja_ manis itu mendial nomor Krystal tapi operator yang mejawabnya.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Yesung cepat. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan menaiki ranjangnya, menyila kakinya menghadap Ryeowook dan menyingkirkan guling dari pelukan Ryeowook. Ia menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan menatap iris coklat itu.

"Dia hanya balas budi padamu. Percayalah besok pasti dia akan memutuskanmu."

Yesung yang sebelumnya membaca pesan singkat di ponsel Ryeowook kini mendapat _mood_ kesal dari _namja_ manis itu. Ia tidak suka pada setiap orang yang meragukan hubungannya dengan Krystal.

"Manusia bukanlah robot yang dapat memiliki _mood_ yang sama setiap saat."

Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung dan memilih meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu saat Yesung baru saja ingin mencium Ryeowook seperti biasanya.

"Hahh~" kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Kalau kau bukan robot harusnya kau bisa merasakannya Wook_-ie_," lirih Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu kini sendirian. Saat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan Ryeowook telah berjalan pulang.

Ciuman itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang. Bukan sekedar seperti ungakapan 'I love you'. Tapi lebih dari itu adalah ingin memiliki pasangan secara lebih. Ada arti yang berbeda-beda ketika bibir menyentuh titik sensitive pasangan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ini hanya dua chapter saja. Kalian menginginkan kelanjutannya? Katakan padaku :*

Bagian kedua sudah selesai, hanya menyisahkan ending saja yang belum kuketik. Untuk The Heaven Partner akan aku publish setelah fanfic ini. Secepatnya :* untuk TRAMPA aku ingin mengubah alurnya jadi aku butuh cukup waktu untuk mengetik ulang lalu berfikir kembali. Terima kasih banyak untuk waktu yang kalian gunakan membaca fanfic ini ^^ mari meriahkan april tahun ini dengan taburan YeWook ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	2. Chapter 2

**Kissing**

**Chapter 2nd**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Don't copy my fanfic please **

**START STORY !**

"Manusia bukanlah robot yang dapat memiliki _mood _yang sama setiap saat."

Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung dan memilih meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu saat yesung baru saja ingin mencium Ryeowook seperti biasanya.

"Hahh~" kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Kalau kau bukan robot harusnya kau bisa merasakannya Wook-ie," lirih Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu kini sendirian. Saat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan Ryeowook telah berjalan pulang.

Ciuman itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang. Bukan sekedar seperti ungakapan 'I love you'. Tapi lebih dari itu adalah ingin memiliki pasangan secara lebih. Ada arti yang berbeda-beda ketika bibir menyentuh titik sensitive pasangan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Beberapa ciuman memiliki makna yang harus mengecupnya, kau akan mengerti pikiran orang yang sedang bersamamu saat ini.

Wajah cantik, rambut coklat panjang tanpa poni membuatnya terlihat begitu dewasa. Krystal memang cantik, wajar saja Ryeowook menyukainya. _Namja_ manis itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Krystal yang kini menunggunya dengan berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu tadi?" tanya Ryeowook cepat. Ia segera merangkul Krystal dan berjalan menuju sebuah kedai ice cream tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah.

"Anio~ _oppa_ apa kabar? Maaf tidak mengabari. Aku benar-benar sibuk. Dua hari lagi aku konser di taman budaya. _Oppa_ akan datang?" tanya Krystal menatap Ryeowook langsung. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memainkan jarinya dan sesekali diam untuk memperhatikan Ryeowook yang mengangguk kemudian sibuk memilih ice cream untuk mereka makan. "Untuk hari itu juga maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalas pesan maupun mengangkat panggilan karena berada di ruang latihan."

Ryeowook menutup kembali buku menu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk sedikit mengacak rambut panjang krystal. "_Oppa_ sudah mengerti sekarang. Apa kau tidak latihan hari ini?"

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih punya setengah jam untuk bersama _oppa_," jelas Krystal mengangkat tangannya meminta pelayan mendekat dan membuatkan pesanan mereka.

Keduanya bercerita banyak hal. Dari mulai latihan Krystal dan pelajaran yang dilewati Ryeowook hari ini. Tidak untuk latihan ciuman bersama Yesung karena sangat tidak mungkin Ryeowook menjelaskannya, ia bukan _namja_ bodoh yang akan dengan senang hati mengatakan kegiatan bodohnya bersama _namja_. Apalagi ciuman pertamanya sudah dilakukan bersama Yesung. Beberapa detik Ryeowook sesekali memperhatikan bentuk bibir Krystal. Ahhh rasanya ingin sekali ia merasakannya tapi _namja_ manis itu terlalu takut dengan reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan Krystal nantinya. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya, sepertinya lebih memilih belajar kembali bersama Yesung sebelum benar-benar siap melakukan dengan objek sesungguhnya.

Hanya setengah jam kebersamaan mereka. Krystal mengantar Ryeowook ke halte bus terdekat sedangkan dirinya menaiki taksi untuk pergi menuju tempat latihan.

Ryeowook telah kembali ke apartemen Yesung dan sebelum sempat membuka pintu apartemen seorang _yeoja_ keluar dan berhenti di depan pintu untuk menatap Ryeowook sejenak. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat baru saja menangis.

Plak

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi kanan Ryeowook. Entah kenapa _yeoja_ berpakaian seksi itu menampar Ryeowook membuat korban hanya melotot sebelum rasa sakit datang.

"Yakkk! Kubilang pergi dari apartemenku!"

Teriakan perintah dari Yesung membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu menatap Yesung kesal kemudian berlari menjauh. Yesung segera berjalan cepat mendekati Ryeowook. Ia menarik Ryeowook masuk ke apartemennya dan mengabaikan umpatan yang diteriakkan _yeoja_ berpakaian seksi itu.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Yesung kini mendudukkan Ryeowook di sofa ruang tamu.

Baru beberapa saat lalu Ryeowook merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Krystal tapi kini ia mendapat tamparan dari orang tidak dikenal. Rasanya tetap saja sakit.

_Namja_ manis itu menggeleng pelan tapi ia meringis ketika jari-jari mungil Yesung menyentuh pipi kanannya yang kini perlahan memerah.

"Ukhhh sakit _hyung_~" rintih Ryeowook pelan.

Mendengar itu Yesung segera mengambil handuk dan air hangat. Ia mengompres pipi Ryeowook dengan perlahan. Hanya diam! _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bicara lagi, ia diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan sampai ia selesai mengompres pipi Ryeowook.

"_Mianhaeyo_~" lirih Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup kepala Ryeowook beberapa kali.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat Ryeowook menyadarkan Yesung dan membuatnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku tidak apa _hyung_. Memang sakit tapi sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu siapa?"

"Maaf... Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Dia tidak akan datang lagi ke sini."

"Apa itu pacar _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. _Yesung_ menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Mwo? Apa _hyung_ yakin? Lalu kenapa ia menangis dan menamparku? Aneh~"

Ryeowook menaikan satu kakinya di atas sofa dan sedikit bergeser untuk menatap Yesung dari depan.

Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan "hahh~ Dia hanya _'pasien'_ku saja."

"Maksudnya? Sama seperti _yeoja_ di balik pohon waktu itu?sama sepertiku juga?" tanya Ryeowook dengan begitu polosnya. Yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi kenapa menamparku? Huhh~" Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di area pipinya ketika ia menggerakkan wajahnya. Sedang _namja_ di hadapannya hanya menggaruk rambutnya dan memutar bola matanya tidak suka untuk menjelaskan pada Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Yesung akhirnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook sebelumnya. Ia tidak mungkin bilang _yeoja_ itu salah satu kekasihnya dan baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka karena alasan aneh. Ia menyukai Ryeowook. Ia tidak ingin bermain-main untuk urusan ini lagi.

Dengan sadar ia tahu Ryeowook memiliki kekasih tapi tetap saja... Yesung hanya butuh berusaha.

"Ini setengah dari bayaranku. Ada 25 ribu won saja dulu. Aku akan membayar sisanya nanti," Ryeowook mengeluarkan amplop berisikan uang lembaran kepada Yesung.

Yesung menarik sebuah map coklat dari bawah meja dan membukanya.

"Ohh tandatangani ini sebagai bayaran utama," ucapnya menyerahkan sebuah pena kepada Ryeowook.

"Apa ini _hyung_?"

"Kubilang tandatangani saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengan uangmu lagi. Kau juga tidak perlu membayar sisanya kalau tidak punya uang," jelas Yesung cepat. Ryeowook menandatangi tanpa membacanya.

"Baiklah! Apa masih sakit?" Ryeowook menggeleng untuk pertanyaan Yesung. "Kita mulai pembelajaran selanjutnya."

Yesung mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Ryeowook dan menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Tutup matamu," Perintah Yesung dengan sedikit berbisik. Ryeowook menurutinya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan udara menerobos mulutnya. Disusul dengan sentuhan dari bibir Yesung. Jemari Yesung menggerakkan kepala Ryeowook untuk sedikit miring ke kanan. Rasanya sedikit bergetar saat belahan bibirnya terbuka dan merasakan nafas Yesung. Beberapa kali Yesung mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dan memposisikan kepalanya di atas Ryeowook. Menekan ciuman mereka.

"Hhh~" Ryeowook membuka matanya saat Yesung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tidak terasa sesak seperti pertama kali Yesung melakukannya. Ia juga bersikap santai, bahkan rasa sakit di area pipinya tidak terasa lagi.

"Apa tadi kau makan ice cream vanilla?" tanya Yesung mengambil bantalan sofa dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook. Sementara _namja_ manis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia melepaskan ransel yang masih dipakai dan meletakkan di lantai.

"Ne... Tadi Krystal datang ke sekolahku. Jadi kuajak dia makan ice cream di dekat gedung sekolah."

"Hahh~ dia belum memutuskanmu juga hmm?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah menurunkan kakinya dan menginjak lantai.

"_Hyung_ jangan bercanda! Kalau kami putus aku tidak akan berlatih datang kesini lagi!" ucap Ryeowook tegas.

_"Arraseo!" _

Yesung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur "cepat lakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi." perintahnya segera tanpa menoleh menatap Ryeowook yang masih mengintimidasinya agar tidak mengatakan itu lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_ mendekatlah~" pinta Ryeowook sebelum ia harus segera pulang. Yesung yang dipanggil seperti itu segera duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika _namja_ manis itu menangkup kepala besarnya. "Tutup matamu~" pintanya cepat. Yesung menutup matanya seperti permintaan Ryeowook.

"Fiuhhh~" hembusan nafas beraroma manis dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Membuka belahan bibir Yesung dan ia menekan bibir kisable itu dengan pelan. Rasanya bergelembung seperti _bubble tea_ tapi terasa lembut. Tanpa disadari Ryeowook, Yesung membuka matanya. Memperhatikan mata Ryeowook yang terpejam menikmati ciumannya sendiri. Bulu matanya lentik, kedua gelembung di pipinya, rambutnya tertiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela apartemen.

Cepat-cepat Yesung menutup matanya kembali saat dirasa Ryeowook akan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Aku sudah bisa kan?" tanya namja manis itu dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia tersipu dengan senyuman Ryeowook barusan. "Ne... Ne kau sudah bisa. Segera pulang. Sudah sore," ucap Yesung tanpa melihat Ryeowook yang kini memasang ranselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Yesung.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang tersipu? Dan lagi anak itu kenapa belum melakukannya juga?" bisiknya sesaat setelah menutup pintu apartemen.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Akan terasa menyenangkan kalau saja bisa seperti tidak kebanyakan orang.

Ada kesan tersendiri bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Jadilah begitu dekat.

Hari ini Ryeowook tidak datang ke apartemen Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu meminta Sungmin menemaninya mencari hadiah untuk Krystal. Ia yakin besok _yeoja_ cantik itu akan menang dan Ryeowook ingin memberikannya hadiah. Padahal ini menjelang akhir bulan dan ia tidak sadar kemarin sudah menyerahkan 25 ribu won untuk Yesung. _Service charge_ yang harus dibayar tiap bulan ke pihak pengelola apartemen belum dilakukannya. Kalau telat bisa dipastikan ia akan diusir dari gedung apartemen. Karena Ryeowook sering kali lupa membayar bahkan sampai telat beberapa hari.

"_Hyung_ sudah lelah! Cepatlah pilih hadiahnya. Anggap ini toko terakhir yang kita kunjungi. Selebihnya _hyung_ akan pulang!" ucap Sungmin memilih duduk di bangku panjang depan toko. Ia mendorong tubuh Ryeowook untuk masuk sendirian. Sedang _namja_ manis itu hanya mem-pout bibirnya lucu namun begitu pasrah.

Cukup lama Ryeowook akhirnya keluar dengan membawa sebuah boneka setinggi 30cm dan setangkai mawar merah.

"Sudah? Dari tadi kau hanya membeli itu saja?"

"_Hyung_-ah! Ini sudah menguras uangku."

_Namja_ manis itu menutup kembali kotak berwarna coklat di tangannya setelah memperlihatkan isinya kepada Sungmin. Sudah terlalu sore dan mereka memilih untuk kembali.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Oppa menunggumu di cafe tidak jauh dari taman budaya."_

**Send**

Ryeowook mengirim pesan singkatnya kepada Krystal. Beberapa waktu lalu ia sudah melihat penampilan Krystal dan sekarang lebih memilih menunggu _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Teguran seseorang membuat Ryeowook menolah. Didapatinya Yesung menggunakan jaket levis dan membawa kantung kertas berisikan cake yang dibelinya dari cafe. Sejak datang Ryeowook tidak memperhatikan pelanggan. Apalagi sejak pesanannya diletakkan oleh pelayan.

Yesung menarik kursi di sebelah Ryeowook dan meletakkan kantung kertas itu di atas meja. "Kau menunggu seseorang? _Hyung_ boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Krystal masih setengah jam lagi akan tiba di sini. Setidaknya dengan adanya Yesung, ia memiliki teman bicara.

"Aku menunggu Krystal. _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa di sini?" tanya Ryeowook yang harus menoleh untuk melihat Yesung.

"Kau mau kencan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu balik bertanya. Tapi sebuah gelengan didapatnya. "Tidak bisa juga dibilang kencan. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya. Aku yakin Krystal pasti menang pada lomba menyanyi hari ini," ucap Ryeowook mengangkat kotak cokat berpita orange dihadapan Yesung.

"Ohh~"

Hanya jawaban singkat dari bibir Yesung. Tanpa meminta _namja_ tampan itu menarik _mug_ berisikan _cappucino_ hangat pesanan Ryeowook dan menyeruputnya. "Tidak seharusnya kau meminum yang seperti ini," ucapnya yang menghabiskan minuman Ryeowook.

"Yaishhh! Kenapa menghabiskannya?" tanya Ryeowook kesal tapi ia tidak marah pada Yesung.

"Apapun yang terjadi~" Yesung membelai pipi kanan Ryeowook dengan begitu lembut. _Namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pelan. Hanya lima detik saja sampai Ryeowook sadar mereka sedang berada di ruangan umum walau tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung. "Setelah ini masih ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Yesung melepas ciumannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ aneh. Dia kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Apa baru ada '_pasien'_nya yang lepas lagi?"gumam Ryeowook pelan. Ia menyeruput cappucino yang sudah habis karena perbuatan Yesung dan saat sadar _namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Akhhh _hyung_ melupakan belanjaannya sendiri."

Ryeowook yang melihat kantung belanjaan milik Yesung segera mengambilnya dan meninggalkan hadiah untuk Krystal. _Namja_ manis itu berlari keluar dan wajahnya sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Yesung kini bicara dengan seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang berwarna coklat. _Yeoja_ yang cantik, sedikit mirip dengan... Krystal. Tapi lebih kecil dari Krystal.

Plak

Yesung ditampar oleh _yeoja_ itu. Ryeowook sedikit terkejut. _Yeoja_ itu tidak hanya menamparnya tapi juga menginjak kakinya kemudian berjalan.

"Jessica! Yakk Jessica Jung!"

"Jangan memanggilku lagi bodoh! Kau saudara menyebalkan! Berani sekali kau memaksa adikku dan membuatnya menangis!" teriak _yeoja_ itu membalas paggilan Yesung.

Ryeowook sedikit berlari untuk mendekati. Ia membantu Yesung yang beberapa saat terjatuh ke tanah.

"_Namja_? Kim Ryeowook-ssi? Aigoo... lakukan saja sesukamu Yesung-ie!"

Setelah bicara seperti itu. _Yeoja_ cantik yang hampir serupa dengan wajah Krystal benar-benar berjalan menjauh.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Tidak apa. Jangan kau pikirkan ucapannya. Kenapa di sini?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah berdiri.

Ryeowook mengangkat kantung belanjaan milik Yesung. "Milik _hyung_ kan? Tadi tertinggal."

"Gomawo Wook-ie."

"_Hyung_~" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Sesungguhnya sekalipun Yesung memintanya tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan Jessica tapi Ryeowook begitu pensaran. "Kenapa _yeoja_ itu bicara begitu?"

"Sudahlah~" Yesung membelai lembut pipi Ryeowook. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Dia hanya sepupu _hyung_ saja. Cepatlah kembali ke cafe, bagaimana kalau Krystal tiba-tiba datang dan tidak menemukanmu di sana?" tanya Yesung cepat.

"Akhhh iya... Aku kembali sekarang _hyung_. Hati-hati di jalan."

Ryeowook segera berlari kembali ke cafe. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan barang-barang miliknya. Beruntung saja Krystal belum tiba.

"Semoga kau akan baik-baik saja Wook-ie," bisik Yesung begitu pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Setelah ini masih ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus."_

Satu kalimat Yesung masih begitu jelas bisa diingat Ryeowook.

"Pantas saja ia bicara seperti itu. Dasar menyebalkan! Aku membencimu _hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook keras. Ia melempar semua barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya. _Namja_ manis itu tengah menangis. Ia benar-benar kecewa saat ini. Beginikah rasanya sakit hati ternyata.

_"Mianhaeyo oppa~ aku mau menjadi yeojachigu-mu memang karena ingin balas budi. Oppa sudah menonton penampilanku saat mereka semua begitu sibuk."_

_"Mwo? Jadi hanya untuk balas budi?"_

_"Ne... Apa oppa marah? Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman. Jadilah oppa yang baik untukku."_

_"Hmmm ne Krystal-ah, aku tidak marah padamu. Oppa harus kembali. Kau bisa pulang sendirian kan?"_

_"Akhh oppa!" yeoja manis itu memanggil Ryeowook dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Yesung-oppa. Kau mengenalnya kan? Dia sungguh mencintaimu. Sungguh konyol, tapi akhirnya aku tahu kenapa dia memintaku segera memutuskanmu. Yesung-oppa adalah sepupuku. Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai oppa."_

Saat orang yang dicintai ternyata hanya balas budi. Ketika perkataan orang-orang yang pernah berada begitu dekat kini menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya terasa berat dan menekannya untuk semakin tenggelam dalam rasa sakit.

Tok tok

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya. _Namja_ manis itu mengelap mukanya dengan tisu. Ia melangkah ke luar apartemen saat mendengar seseorang mengetuknya.

"Ada apa?" panggil Ryeowook pada seorang petugas apartemen.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan. Saya mengantarkan surat dari pemilik gedung apartemen."

_Namja_ manis itu menerima surat pemberitahuan dan segera membacanya. "Sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook cepat. Dan petugas itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa mebayarnya sekarang," lirih Ryeowook pelan. Ia ingat _appa_ belum mengiriminya uang bulanan lagi. Uang bulan ini tidak cukup lagi untuk membayar _service charge_ apartemen.

"Kalau begitu tuan bisa membereskan barang-barang tuan."

"Aku mengerti."

Ryeowook segera menutup kembali pintu apartemennya. Ia masih memiliki sedikit uang, mungkin bisa untuk menyewa satu apartemen yang lebih murah untuk beberapa hari sampai uang bulanannya dikirim lagi. _Namja_ itu diusir dari apartemennya.

Begitu banyak masalah yang datang hanya dalam hitungan jam saja. Ryeowook membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia hanya membawa koper berisikan pakaian dan buku-buku pelajaran. Ia melangkah mencoba mencari gedung apartemen yang lebih murah. Kakinya berhenti di salah satu gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Hanya sebuah kamaran. Tidak terlalu luas. Hanya tersedia tempat tidur, sebuah sofa, oven listrik. Bahkan lemari saja tidak ada. Sangat menyedihkan.

≠**Ý≠**

"_Chagiya~"_ teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun bersama Yesung. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu melangkah mendekati keduanya. "Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri. Ia menunjuk keduanya bergantian.

"Aku berjalan bersama Yesung-_hyung_. Jadinya ingin mampir melihatmu. Temanmu yang kecil itu mana?" tanya Kyuhyun bertanya tentang Ryeowook.

"Hmm? Maksudmu Wook-ie? Dia tidak masuk. Panggilanku juga di reject," cerita Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu menoleh ke arah Yesung dan sedikit membungkuk. Ia tahu Yesung adalah senior di sekolah Kyuhyun. Ia juga sedikit mengenal Yesung karena mereka sering kali pergi berdua. Tapi Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan antara Yesung yang mengajari Ryeowook. "Annyeong _hyung_," sapa Sungmin.

"_Annyeong~"_ balas Yesung cepat.

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Keduanya berjalan dengan Yesung dibelakang. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ia sedikit paham kenapa Ryeowook tidak datang ke sekolah. Tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan sepupunya, Krystal.

"Aku ingin ke apartemennya Kyu. Aku takut dia sakit. Appa Wook-ie ada di Jepang. Keluarganya di Incheon."

Yesung ikut berjalan dengan mereka berdua menuju apartemen Ryeowook. Selama beberapa hari bersama dengan _namja_ manis itu, Yesung tidak pernah tahu dimana tempat tinggal Ryeowook. Namun pihak gedung apartemen mengatakan Ryeowook sudah tidak tinggal disana karena _namja_ itu tidak membayar biaya service charge apartemen.

_Namja_ tampan itu memilih berpisah dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia memilih mencari Ryeowook sendirian.

_"Bodohnya aku kenapa mengambil uang bayaran darinya," _batin Yesung begitu menyesal. Ia tidak tahu di mana Ryeowook sekarang tinggal. Tentu saja masih di Seoul. Benar kata Sungmin, bagaimana kalau Ryeowook sakit. Tidak ada yang akan mengurusnya nanti.

_"Hyung mohon~ angkat panggilan hyung~"_

Ryeowook menerima pesan singkat dari Yesung. _Namja_ berparas manis itu tidak peduli. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya sepanjang hari ini. Ia baru sudah selesai membersihkan tempat tinggal barunya. Megabaikan pesan, panggilan dari Sungmin ataupun Yesung. Ryeowook hanya ingin sendirian saja. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Yesung mencintainya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja dan meminta Krystal memutuskannya.

Tok tok

_Namja_ manis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Sebentar!" teriaknya meminta siapapun yang ada di balik pintu untuk menunggu.

Ia membuka pintu kayu bercat coklat. "_Hyung_?" lirih Ryeowook pelan. Sungguh Ryeowook tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Yesung menemukan tempat tinggalkanya. Apalagi _namja_ tampan itu kini terengah mengambil nafas. Ryeowook sangat tahu pasti Yesung lelah menaiki tangga karena tempat tinggalnya tidak memiliki lift. Hanya ada tangga manual saja. Yesung mengangkat ponselnya dan memperlihatkan GPS yang aktif.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibir kesal. Yesung menemukannya dengan mudah. "Untuk apa _hyung_ ke sini? Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar sisanya. Dan lagi aku sudah putus dari Krystal seperti keinginan _hyung_!"

Grep

Yesung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Menimbulkan rasa sakit di sana tapi Yesung tidak peduli. _Namja_ tampan itu melangkah masuk dan menendang pintu dengan kakinya hingga tertutup.

Ia mendorong tubuh Ryeowook mundur hingga terjatuh di atas kasur. "Hyu..._hyung_ mau apa?" gugup Ryeowook sedikit meronta.

Brugh

Tanpa bicara Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Ryeowook. Ia tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan _namja_ manis itu.

"Jawab pertanyaan _hyung_. Apa kemarin kau menangis?" tanya Yesung menyesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu harus mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Jawab _hyung_! Apa kemarin Krystal mengatakan semuanya? Kenapa menghindar?"

Masih belum ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Yesung. _Namja_ mungil itu sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab.

"Wook-ie? Katakan pada _hyung_. Apa Krystal juga mengatakan tentang pertunangannya?"

"Mwo?" baru Ryeowook bersuara mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. _Namja_ berkepala besar itu semakin menekan tubuh Ryeowook. Ia menindihnya agar _namja_ manis itu tidak berontak dan menjauh.

"_Hyung_ memintanya memutuskanmu bukan hanya karena _hyung_ mencintaimu! Lebih dari itu Krystal sudah bertunangan. Kalau kau bukan robot harusnya kau bisa merasakannya. Kau bisa mengartikan cincin di jari manisnya. Kau bisa memahami kenapa dia menolak kencan denganmu! Apa kau begitu bodoh heoh!?"

"..."

Yesung berhenti bicara. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dari Ryeowook. "Hiks..." satu isakan Ryeowook membuat Yesung melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih mengelus kepala Ryeowook.

"Sssshhhhh _uljima..._ Jangan menangis lagi."

"Hiks... Aku memang bodoh! Apa aku salah mencintainya... Kenapa _hyung_ bicara begitu?" tangannya meremas rambut Yesung erat. Namun _namja_ tampan itu tidak peduli. Ia tahu Ryeowook pasti kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung lebih memilih membiarkan Ryeowook menangis dan memukulnya. Sebagian kesedihan Ryeowook juga karenanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Dengan pintu yang tertutup dan tidak terkunci. Hembusan angin masuk melalui jendela dan membiarkan embun pagi menguarkan suhu dingin di ruangan yang terbilang sangat kecil. Keduanya tertidur hingga pagi. Masih dengan posisi Yesung memeluk Ryeowook. Satu malam _namja_ berparas manis itu menangis dan memukul tubuh Yesung hingga ia merasa lelah dan tertidur.

Yesung yang bangun lebih dulu mengelus pelan wajah Ryeowook. Ia bangun dan menggendong tubuh Ryeowook dibelakang. Menarik koper milik Ryeowook yang belum terbuka karena di ruangan itu tidak tersedia lemari pakaian. Memindahkan tubuh Ryeowook dari gedung apartemen yang sungguh minimalis ke kamar apartemen pribadi miliknya.

"_Mainhaeyo~"_ lirih Yesung dengan sedikit berbisik.

Ia mencintai Ryeowook! Bahkan jauh sebelum ia mendapatkan ciuman pertama _namja_ mungil itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari itu karena hanya dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama dan meyimpan cinta itu begitu dalam di dasar hatinya.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo~_ _hyung_ sungguh mencintaimu. I love you~"

Setelah berbisik di telinga Ryeowook. Ia mencium kening Ryeowook dan merapikan selimut sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ingatlah masih ada orang yang mencintaimu," kata Yesung sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

_Hati ini hanya untukmu sayangku._

_Kita selalu berpegangan bersama, tidak akan pernah kulepas pagutan lembut di bibirmu. Semakin lekat dimana kita saling pandang dan tersenyum bersama_

Ryeowook baru sadar dari tidurnya. Matanya yang sedikit sipit membengkak karena menangis. Suaranya terdengar parau ketika ia mengeluarkan satu kata untuk memanggil Yesung.

"_Hyung~~"_ lirih Ryeowook menyingkap selimut tebal yang membukus tubuh mungilnya. _Namja_ manis itu menyadari ia sedang berada di kamar Yesung. Pandangannya kini fokus pada sebuah figura di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur Yesung karena sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat figura photo itu. Beberapa kali Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya sekedar untuk memastikan siapa saja yang menjadi objek di dalam sana.

Yesung yang berdiri dan tersenyum bersama seorang _yeoja_ berambut ungu sebahu dan tersenyum riang di depan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan cake. Pasti rasanya begitu manis. Kala tangan Yesung melingkar di pinggang _yeoja_ itu dan memeluknya dengan _posesive_. Ryeowook mencoba memastikan, _yeoja_ itu adalah dirinya saat festival tahun lalu. Dalam detik itu juga beberapa kenangan yang mana ia selalu mencoba untuk menghapus semua itu kini berputar seperti sebuah film dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

Suara tawa~ kecupan lembut dipipinya~ ungkapan cinta di depan kedai dari orang yang tidak dikenal~ sebuket mawar merah dan mantel hangat yang pada akhirnya melingkup ditubuhnya saat tubuh mungil itu basah.

"Yesung-_hyung_?"

Hup

Ryeowook melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar. Didapatinya Yesung kini duduk di meja makan dapur dengan segelas cappucino hangat tanpa arah pandangan yang pasti. _Namja_ itu kini melamun.

Brak

"Hoh?" Yesung terlonjak kaget saat Ryeowook menggebrak meja makan dengan menghempaskan gelas di atasnya. _Namja_ bermata sipit itu memiringka kepalanya tidak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook menatapnya kesal. Seolah mereka adalah musuh. Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan saat ini. "Wook?" panggilnya lirih.

"Heoh? Mau menjelaskannya? Selama ini kau menyimpan benda bodoh ini?"

Brak

Crak

Ryeowook melempar figura berframe merah polos itu ke dinding dan membuat kacanya pecah. Tapi Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook harus sebegitu marah padanya membuat pemuda tampan itu lebih memilih menunduk dan berjalan menuju figura yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Rasaya aura yang begitu gelap sedang melingkupi sekitar tubuh Yesung membuat Ryeowook bersusah payah harus menelan ludahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka yah biarkan saja," suaranya terdengar samar-samar tapi Ryeowook masih bisa mendengarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Ryeowook. Tatapan sepasang obsidian itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit takut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yesung menatapnya seperti sekarang. Perasaan kecewa, kesal, marah tapi masih tersenyum dengan begitu baik. "Bisa..." untuk beberapa saat Yesung menutup mata dan menarik nafas untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum ia berkata lagi "...kau biarkan _hyung_ sendirian?"

Degh

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. Apa Yesung mencoba mengusirnya sekarang? Ia sadar tentu saja Yesung yang membawanya kemari tapi untuk apa kalau kemudian ia harus diusir dengan cara seperti ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu Ryeowook tidak melihat Yesung. ia juga tidak pernah menghubungi Krystal lagi dan mencoba kehidupan yang lebih normal.

"Yesung-_hyung_~"

Tapi untuk beberapa saat sering kali menggumamkan nama Yesung. masih terekam dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Yesung saat itu.

_Namja_ manis itu menjatuhkan kepala membiarkan kening lembut itu terantuk sisi ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dibagian kepala membiarkan dingin lantai menyentuh kaki. "hahh~ aku jadi merindukannya. Apa harus menemuinya? Akhhh~ _hyung_~"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ryeowook mengingat Yesung. "Setidaknya minta maaf saja!"

_"apa kabarmu oppa? Apa kita bisa bertemu? Di kedai Ice cream. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

Ryeowook segera mengambil coat biru miliknya dan berlari menuju kedai Ice Cream seperti permintaan si pengirim pesan, Krystal.

≠**Ý≠**

_"Aku akan ke China. Eonnie memiliki masalah jadi appa dan umma memintaku tinggal bersamanya di sana."_

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar kemana ia pergi saat ini.

_" aku berterima kasih oppa memperhatikanku. Aku senang karena ada oppa yang datang memberiku semangat hari itu. Padahal kita tidak saling kenal."_

Masih saja ucapan Krystal memenuhi sebagian ingatan yang dimiliki Ryeowook.

_"Jujur saja hari itu aku begitu gugup. Bahkan tunanganku saja tidak datang saat audisiku. Kami bertengkar hari itu juga, tapi oppa memberiku banyak cerita menarik. Aku minta maaf pada oppa... Aku sudah menerima pernyataan cinta oppa tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu."_

"Hahhhhh... Yesung-_Hyung_~"

Ryeowook kini mengubah langkah kakinya yang semula pelan menjadi berlari menuju apartemen seorang _namja_ tampan yang tidak ditemui beberapa hari ini.

_"Tapi aku akan benar-benar pergi ke China. Oppa~ beberapa saat lalu aku mendengar cerita menarik. ... .Aku harap oppa bahagia."_

Tok tok

Cklek

Tanpa menunggu lama pintu apartemen Yesung segera terbuka.

Grep

"Wo-Wook-ie?" Ia tergagap karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Ryeowook. Lehernya terasa basah saat kepala mungil itu menyesak di perpotongan hangat tersebut. "Wook?" panggil Yesung begitu cemas. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba memeluknya kemudian menangis.

"Aku ingat! _Hyung_ yang saat itu menolongku. _Hyung_-ah... Apa aku menyakitimu? Hiks..."

Ryeowook menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari Yesung. memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. "_Hyung_ masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook segera.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini hmm?"

_Namja_ mungil itu masih melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yesung dan sesekali terisak. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan mencium bibir Yesung pelan. Terasa begitu lembut seperti buih cappucino yang baru di seduh.

Cpk~

Ciuman itu hanya sebentar saja. "Apa _hyung_ mau mengajariku satu hal lagi?"

"Hmm? Mengajari apa?" tanya Yesung memiringkan kepala karena sedikit bingung.

"Ajari aku untuk menjaga perasaan orang yang mencintaiku sejak lama. Beri aku pelajaran bagaimana cara mempertahankannya. Aku baru saja melihat photo lama yang begitu indah."

Sedetik kemudian Yesung ingat ia juga menyimpan figura photo yang diambilnya ketika berkunjung ke festival sekolah Ryeowook bersama Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja~" ucapnya cepat namun diikuti smirk.

"Pelajaran pertama kau harus tinggal di sini."

"_Mwo_? _Hyung_! Itu tidak mungkin!" ucap Ryeowook yang kini menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Ia rasa sekarang saatnya menerima orang yang mencintainya.

"Tapi kau sudah menandatangi kontar kita _baby~"_lirih Yesung mem-pout bibirnya. Ukhh dimana Kim Jongwoon yang sangat _mainly_? Kenapa ia bertingkah begitu kekanakkan untuk saat ini?

"_Aigoo_~ kalau seperti ini aku lebih pantas menjadi seme-mu _hyung_!"

"Aishhh!"

Yesung yang tidak terima ucapan Ryeowook menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan melumat bibirnya. Membuktikan bahwa _namja_ manis itu adalah miliknya. "_Sarangghaeyo~"_

"Dari dulu hmm?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit menggoda Yesung.

"Sampai selanjutnya~"

Yesung mengambil kertas perjanjian yang dulu pernah ditandangani Ryeowook. Berisikan kalau _namja_ manis itu putus dari Krystal ia harus tinggal bersama dengan Yesung. Pada awalnya rencana Yesung adalah setelah Ryeowook putus dari Krystal baru ia akan mengatakan perasaannya dan mengingatkan Ryeowook tentang festival tahun lalu tapi ternyata Tuhan menginginkan hal yang lebih cepat.

Dan lagi...

Sebenarnya ciuman pertama Yesung terjadi pada Ryeowook. Sedang pada _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu ia menghalangi bibirnya dengan jari atau sekedar mencium bagian bawah bibir mereka.

Hahh~~~ sangat lembut dan terasa begitu manis.

≠**Ý≠**

_Flashback

_"Tapi aku akan benar-benar pergi ke China. Oppa~ beberapa saat lalu aku mendengar cerita menarik. Oppa mengenal baik Yesung-oppa? Kim Yesung pemilik Apartemen xxx dia adalah sepupuku. Yesung-oppa begitu mencintaimu. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya kalian memiliki hubungan yang baik. Oppa tahu? Yesung-oppa sungguh sangat mencintaimu, dia memarahiku karena sikapku ini. Tapi aku tahu karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia bilang kalian satu TK dulu, tapi oppa kemudian pindah dan itu membuatnya sedih tidak bisa menemukan oppa. Lalu kemudian Yesung-oppa menemukanmu saat festival sekolah. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan photo-photo oppa saat kecil dan tentu saja photo saat festival sekolahmu tahun lalu, Ada di apartemennya. Tapi ini rahasia kita oppa. Aku harap oppa bahagia."_

**END!**

Thank you very much because you always read my fanfic.

For the sake of YeWook! I'll writing...

Keep smart and be better guys...


End file.
